Lost Once
by Simple Souls
Summary: We never cherish those close to us or the things given to us until we stand at the end of the road. When the last chance is given to us or when it is to late is when we truly see and when we finally regret everything. But even then, even in the darkest of hours. There will always be a light that brilliantly flowers. (Story Formerly Known as 20 After 1.)
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction so feel free to write a review. Give me tips, suggestion, ect. I'll try to update weekly.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Weiss stood there in her office holding a picture frame. It was their graduation photo, the four of them goofing off. Blake had confessed to Yang at the moment of the picture and had pulled her into a kiss. Ruby was blushing while holding the hands of an equally red Weiss who was pointing and scolding the black and yellow pair.

During the years they had spent at Beacon, the 4 of them had formed unbreakable bonds, or at least Weiss thought so. Weiss walked to her desk, setting down the picture before picking a familiar looking red cloak from her chair.

She held it up taking in every detail of the tattered cloak. Each little feature of the ratty old thing told a story, from the chocolate stains to the large white snowflake sown into the middle. Every fond memory they spent together was recorded on this cloak.

Weiss wrapped the cloak around her, taking in the smell of roses and cookies, and snuggled into it. She broke down soon after, sobbing into the red fabric.

 _"P-p-please just come back, R-R-uby."_

That was the only thing she said before deteriorating into small sobbing mess. Soon after she succumbed to nightmare filled slumber, wrapped around the last momento of her little dolt.

* * *

 **Authors' Notes: Like I said before, feel free to give tips, suggestions, comments, and all that good stuff. See ya next time. (hopefully) :)**

 **Update:Operation Overall: Small change in this chapter. Just swapped out a couple of words for better fitting ones.**


	2. Chapter 1: 20 Years Since

**Some people actually took time to read this... Dam I actually didn't expect likes or follows but dam. Thanksgiving break started so I might have time to type 2 chapters this week. As always feel free to post tips and such. Enjoy :) Also anything that is within ** are thoughts. Not said out loud. For Exmaple *somethingsomethingthoughtshere***

 **Also to** MizakiMatsuyama:

 **I am busy with school and such so I am only able to update weekly not daily. Updates will come on weekends or Fridays. I apologize for not updating earlier.**

 **To** yoshifanx:

 **I'm not sure if I can make this a really long story but I'll try my best :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: 20 Years Since

 _20 years. That is how long it's been since they graduated from Beacon. 20 years since Cinder's empire was taken apart by 4 teenagers. 20 years since one of the happiest moments of her life. Those memories were the ones she would never forget._

 _~20 Years Ago~_

Weiss stood there on the balcony staring up into the sky. Tomorrow was the day that she-. No, the day that they've been waiting for. After 4 years of balancing between schoolwork and picking apart Cinder's empire they would finally find peace. During those 4 years things had changed, not only for Remnant but for Weiss as well.

Over the last 4 years, the walls of ice she had built around herself had slowly melted; all because of one idiotic, but adorable red hood-wearing dolt named Ruby Rose. Her energetic personality and childish attitude wormed their way to her heart. 2 years into Beacon that dolt became her dolt.

Weiss turned around as she felt a rush of wind followed by rose petals.

"Weiss Weiss Weiss Weiss Weiss Wei-" screamed a small bundle of red cloth and happiness incarnate as it collided with her abdomen, knocking the air out of her.

"Blagh waht-DOLT! How many times have I told you! Don't tackle me with your semblance. Remember what happened last time?" Weiss mock-shouted as the corners of her lips curved upwards in a small smile.

The piece of cloth fell off, revealing those silver pools she had fallen in love with. Ruby pouted and put on that adorable, heart-rending puppy face.

"Buuuuut Weisssss." Ruby whined.

"No buts! We both went flying off the roof! You broke BOTH your legs." Weiss sighed. They both knew she couldn't stay angry, at least not when Ruby was doing that _thing_ with the lip quivering and pouting.

"Ok, so what's got you so worked up today?" Weiss said as she pulled Ruby towards a nearby chair. Weiss sat down first and Ruby followed, sitting on her lap. It was habit they picked up when they started dating. At first it started out as an exercise to help Weiss get over her issue with physical contact, something Ruby was very fond of. Now it was just one of the things they did on instinct.

"First of all the doctor said I would be finnnne." Ruby whined, "Second don't you remember?"

 ***Wait, no dolt don't make that...O gosh that's adorable*** Weiss let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine just don't do it again or at least not near windows or ledges and course I remember what tomorrow is." Weiss said with a sly smile, "Graduation is tomorrow."

Ruby turned around and said with a sad tone, "You really don't remember then?"

"That was a joke. Tomorrow is our 4th anniversary now please stop making that face. I don't think my heart can take anymore." Weiss quickly stated before Ruby could make that kicked-puppy look again.

"That wasn't funny" Ruby deadpanned before her usual smile returned to her face. "Did you get me cookies again?"

"Ruby I swear, the amount of cookies you eat in one day can feed a small village for a year."

"Hey that's not true...wait how much cookies do I ea- I mean I don't eat that much cookies!" protested the now slightly red and embarrassed rose.

Weiss took that opportunity to grab the dolt and pull her into a kiss. After a few moments they broke apart.

"So Weiss...what's this?" Ruby asked holding but a familiar looking box, "It looks too small for weapon components... or cookies."

 ***Wait isn't that... WAIT HOW DID SHE GET THAT***

Weiss just stared in shock as she watched the unobservant Rose as she shook the box. After a few moments the oblivious little Rose waved her hand in front of the Schnee's face, unaware that she had just set off a weapon of mass destruction.

"Weiss? Hello, Remnant to Weiss are you still there-"

Ruby was cut off as Weiss suddenly grabbed her and turned her around.

"Ruby..." Weiss hissed, " Where. Did. You. Get. **THAT!** "

Ruby cowered under her cloak in a futile attempt to save herself.

"IfeltitwhensatonyourlapIthoughtitwastheanniversarypresentIjustwantedasneakpeakpleasedon'tkillmeI'mtooyoungtodie!" Ruby blurted, "Ihaven'tlookedIswea-" Ruby stopped abruptly as Weiss glared at her. Ruby cowered under the Ice Queen's gaze.

(Inside Ruby's head) ***What did I do? Think Rose think! Does it have something to do with this small white box? What is in this box that is so import-...**

 **Wait...**

 **Oh…**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I fucked up.***

(Back to reality)

Ruby lifted the hood after she noticed the yelling had stopped. At some point their positions were switch. Weiss was standing over her as she sat in the chair. Ice Queen stood there nervously shifting her feet.

"Dolt I wanted to surprise you after graduation but…" she trailed off as she got down onto one knee, "Ruby Rose you are the most immature and childish person I have ever met. You were frustrating at times and could only be described as a dolt, but the thing was you were my dolt. You always treated me like any other person and you were kind to me even when I did not treat you kindly. You loved me for who I am not who everyone thought I was. Wh-what I'm trying to say is, Ruby Rose will you marry me?"

Weiss opened the box revealing a white ring with intricate red vine-like strips of metal laced into. The design spiraled towards a center, making an impression of a rose. In the middle was a single small, white diamond.

"Weiss I-" Ruby whispered, her hands covering her mouth as tears of joy ran down her face, "Of course Weiss. I would love to." Weiss leaned in and wrapped her arms around her fiancée and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Though this kinda ruins what I had planned or our anniversary." Ruby mumbled as they pulled back from their kiss.

"What do you mean by that?" inquired Weiss.

"Well umm..." stuttered Ruby as she took out a small red box.

"Dolt." Weiss muttered as she pulled Ruby in again.

"But I'm _your_ dolt" Ruby whispered back.

"But you're my dolt" Weiss repeated back. Just before their lips met she caught a flash of light in the corner of her eyes. She turned to see Yang, Blake, and team JNPR hiding behind various pieces of furniture.

"Um h-hey Weiss nice to se- EEP" That was all Yang could say before Weiss demonstrated why she was called Ice Queen. Yang spent the next 12 hours encased in a 9 foot thick block of ice.

 _~Present Time~_

 _It was 12:00 as Weiss sat in her office, playing with 2 small objects in her hands. She held them up and watched the moonlight bounce off their tarnished surfaces. In one hand was the ring she had gotten for Ruby. In the other was a silver band with small intricate roses etched into the metal. Ruby had made hers by hand._

 _Weiss though back to the day they had proposed to each other. Ruby had discovered the ring by accident and it turned out she had her own ring to give and the whole thing was a mess but Weiss like it that way. Being professional and organized is never how Ruby-._

 _-was never how Ruby was._

 _Before long, Weiss found herself crying again. She hugged the two bands of metal, the remnants of happy memories and how things were._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: There's chapter one. Again I apologize for not posting my updating schedule. Friday,Saturday,and Sunday are the days you can expect an update. I update once a week. I did try to upload 2 chapters since it was Thanksgiving break but parents were like "It is family day we go spend time and blah blah" you get the point. I didn't have time. As always feel free to leave tips in the review section and thanks for reading.**

 **As for this random update on Sunday. I just woke up and reread this. By God the grammar mistakes. Fixed it. Enjoy the story :).**

 **Update:Operation Overhaul: This chapter had few revisions. just some grammar. Enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Regret Written in Blood PTI

**Morning Guys. Sorry for the late update. There may or may not be an update next week since I have to study for midterms. That is all for** **announcements. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:Regret Written in Blood Pt. I.**

 _They had been married for 16 years. Anyone who saw them would say that they were the "perfect" couple. They fought from time to time, sometimes over the little things._ _Most of them was due to Ruby leaving for days or weeks for her job. And whenever she got back Weiss was always too busy. On multiple occasions they squabbled over this matter , but t_ _he fights were not long nor big. Whenever they both had free time, it was always spent together. They were not a perfect couple, but they were damn close._

 _Ruby always came back with a souvenir for Weiss and in turn she would always have a special home cooked meal ready._

 _If Ruby got hurt Weiss would scold her and she would give Weiss her kicked puppy look. It was like this every time she came back. Well almost every time._

 _~4 Years From Present Time: August 8th: Before the Mission~_

It was today was a chilly day, not that Weiss minded. Today was a special occasion. Ruby was coming back from her mission at noon and Weiss already had everything ready.

Dinner? Check. Wine? Check. Cookies? Check. After dinner activities? Movies, video games, and other ummm...mature activities all ready. Now all she had to do was wait-

*lock on door clicks and swings open*

"Weiss~ I'm home- AHCK."

"Ruby! Welcome back." Weiss beamed as she crushed the red huntress with a hug and spun her around.

"Weiss. Please. Ribs. Can't. Breathe." Ruby squeaked.

Weiss abruptly let go of Ruby who fell backwards. Before she fell, she quickly put both arms around Weiss's neck and successfully pulled her down too. They both hit the carpet a few steps beyond the door with a soft thud.

Ruby mumbled into Weiss's ear,"I missed you too princess."

"D-d-dolt what are you-" Weiss stuttered out.

Ruby quickly silenced her with a kiss. They held it for a few moments before they heard someone behind them snicker.

"Yah know Ruby just because you missed her doesn't mean you can just start doing it the moment the door opens. At least close the door jeez."

There standing outside the door was Yang, Blake and team JNPR.

"Oh...Hey guys what are you doing here." Ruby inquired as she got off of Weiss, who at this point was tomato red.

"We wanted to throw you a welcome home party but apparently Weiss is already doing that for us." teased Yang as she made a rather lewd gesture with her hands. Blake smacked the back of the blonde's head with her book.

"Behave"

"Aw you're no fun." Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So are we going to stand out here all day or are you going to let us in?" Jaune asked.

"Oh right. Come on in." Ruby announced with a mock-bow.

They spent the next 2 hours catching up. Ruby showed Weiss the wood carving of an elder Night Stalker grimm she had slain on her previous mission. Yang and Blake's adopted daughter, Amber Belladonna, was recently accepted into Beacon. Yang was so proud that her daughter had taken up using Yang's old shotgun gauntlets, Ember Cecilia. Jaune and Phyrra just had another child, their 5th one since Ashen Arc, who seemed like he was going to be just like his siblings except quiet Johanna Arc. Ren and Nora just reopened their restaurant, Castle Sloth N' Pancakes, after the previous incident of Nora trying to cook with a flame thrower.

After sharing stories over snacks and some wine they left Ruby and Weiss so the two of them could enjoy some time alone. They sat at the dinner table as Ruby stared awkwardly at her food. 18+ years married and they still haven't gotten overcome the awkwardness, not that is was a problem. It was cute really and it was something Weiss enjoyed watching. The cute way the little huntress blushed as she played with her food was just adorable.

"So Ruby how was the hunting trip?" Weiss inquired as she tried to start a small conversation.

"Isag dhis gia'nt-"

"Ruby finish don't speak with your mouth full." Weiss chided.

"Oh whoops." Ruby sheepishly murmured as she swallowed her food,"I bagged myself 30 beowolves, 2 deathstalkers, AND a Night Stalker- Hey wait didn't I already tell you EEP-"

Weiss planted a kiss on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"And I bagged myself the best prize of all, a little huntress," Weiss mumbled as she pulled away and took in the sight of Ruby turning as red as her hood. She remembered the first time she did this after Ruby got back from her first solo hunt. Weiss was pleased to see after 16 years her little huntress had barely changed.

"Meanie..." Ruby pouted.

 **Weiss's thoughts:**

 ***GOD DAMMIT NOOOO THAT POUT. Make make it stop. Make it stop. MY HEART GAH!***

The kicked puppy look had arrived and Weiss regretted everything.

"I'm sorry Ruby," Weiss wrapped her arms around her, "Now please stop doing that. I swear one day my heart is actually going to explode. Dolt"

"But I'm _your_ dolt," Ruby murmured back, "So what now?"

"Well since you finally have a month off we can finally have a vacation. Where do you want to go? We can start packing tomorrow if you want." Weiss said.

"Eh-heh-heh about that..." Ruby trailed off as she pulled away.

"Ruby Rose. What. Have. You. **Done**?" the Ice Queen gritted through her teeth.

"I *mumble mumble mumble*."

"Speak up!" Weiss snapped.

" I signed for another patrol route!" Ruby shouted.

"Of all the things you could have done, YOU PROMISED THAT WE WOULD HAVE TIME TOGETHER AFTER YOUR PREVIOUS ASSIGNMENT." Weiss screeched as she stood up.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT OK! Scouts spotted a large number of Night Stalkers near the out villages. I couldn't just leave them!" Ruby snapped back.

"Leave that to another hunter! You promised me time! Time that you never seem to have!" Weiss exploded.

"We are short on people Weiss! They have been resorting to sending out new recruits and noobies on missions meant for teams of veterans. Everyday I'm not out there some other unfortunate and possibly inexperienced hunter goes in my place! I don't want to know that while I'm lazing around at home some rookie ends up dead because he was assigned a mission meant for me or one of the other veterans we don't have to spare!", Ruby ranted off as she jabbed a finger in Weiss's face.

"So their lives are worth more than yours? WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU GO ON THAT MISSION AND YOU DON'T COMEBACK?!," Weiss exploded as she rose from her chair, "Do you remember your last near death experience? YOU FELL INTO A 2 WEEK COMA. IT BROKE EVERYONE. REN SHUT DOWN! NORA STOPPED TALKING FOR A WEEK! YOUR SISTER NEARLY KILLED HERSELF WITH DRINKING! **DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT DID TO ME? _DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE?!_** " Weiss slammed her hand into a nearby wall, tears streaming down her face. Ruby just stood there staring with her mouth agape in shock. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity before Ruby reached up to Weiss's face with one of her hands.

"Weiss I-."

Weiss cut her off.

"Just go." Weiss muttered. Ruby left the room without another word but Weiss did notice she was wiping off a tear. The Ice Queen slid down the wall she was leaning on. She curled into a ball and fell asleep there.

The next day she woke up to find Ruby gone along with her traveling gear. Weiss felt guilty for what she had said the night before. She would apologize when Ruby got back.

She waited,

and waited,

and waited.

After 5 days she called Yang, Blake, and the others but they all told her different things. One thing was certain, Ruby was not staying at any of their houses. She went to the Vale's Hunter Headquarters.

* * *

A young hunter stood at the front desk. He froze mid-greeting as he recognized who was storming at him. The heiress inquired the location of Ruby Rose. told her the Ruby had arrived 4 days ago and went to the village she was supposed to monitor a week before her shift started. She asked how long was it until she got back. They told her and sent Ruby's date of return to Weiss's scroll.

Good news was Ruby would be back before the winter holidays. Bad news was it was next year's winter holidays. She nearly froze the hunter who worked at the front desk.

The moment Weiss got home she called Ruby's scroll. No one picked up. Weiss sighed. She'll have to wait till Ruby gets back to apologize. After that everything will be fine, right?

So she waited.

2 months,

4 months,

8 months,

A year,

A year and a half.

 _~December: Grimms'mas Morning~_

It was chilly outside. The snow was falling and the Rose-Schnee household was brimming with Grimms'mas cheer. Lights hung from and old Grimms'mas tree and the smell of cookies filled the air. Weiss sat on the sofa, a mug of hot chocolate in hand, as she awaited the call that told her Ruby was back. She would be able to apologize for all the things she said. They would go back to their wonderful relationship. Everything was going to be fine. What she got was the exact opposite.

It was mid-day when she received a call. She quickly picked up the phone expecting a call from Blake telling her Ruby was back. Instead Headmaster Ozpin was on the other side of the line.

"Mr. Ozpin. How can I help y-" Ozpin cut her off.

"Ahem...Weiss I..." Ozpin trailed off. Wait when has he ever called her by her first name. Something's not right here.

"Sir what's wrong?" Weiss asked as she expected the worst.

"We had received a distress signal approximately 1 week ago from the village Ruby was stationed at. We've tried calling and sending radio messages. Both have been unresponsive." Ozpin paused and waited for her reaction before he continued, "As of 2 days ago the distress signal disappeared. I have called every hunter who is off duty and they are arranging a search party as we speak. If you could send us any extra manpower you can spare-*clunk*Ms. Schnee? Weiss?!"

The home phone was left dangling from its cord, already forgotten. The door slammed shut as Weiss rushed out of the house, scroll out and already calling all of Schnee Dust Company's private security force.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the delay. Midterms are coming so yeah. Really really sorry. Please don't cut off my toes. I'll try to get another chapter out but again, I have to pass my midterms. Which means studying. After midterms is winter break so I'll crank out as many chapters as I can. As always feel free to leave tips and comments and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Update: Operation Overhaul: Last section rephrased.**


	4. Chapter 3: Regret Written in Blood PtII

**Morning captain! It seems I can get a chapter out this week. Its late but hey it better than no chapter at all right? Well as always feel free to leave tips and suggestions. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Regret Written in Red Pt. II.**

Weiss sat in the bullhead along with 25 Schnee Dust Company security guards along with 25 combat androids. She fiddled with Myrtenaster. It's been years since she had laid eyes on it.

Ever since she became head of the Schnee Dust company she never had to draw the rapier yet Ruby had insisted that they upgrade it, several times. It still resembled a rapier but that was the only similarity it shared with it's original. It had double the dust capacity as it's original and twice as many dust chambers. The blade had been permanently infused with ice dust causing it to freeze any wound it inflicted and would leave ice crystals inside the opponent's blood stream. Instead of being entirely white the rapier itself is etched, from handle to blade, with red and black lines that resemble rose thorns.

Weiss held Myrtenaster up, watching the first rays of dawn bounce off its newly polished surface.

 ***Ruby please be ok.*** Weiss thought.

"Ma'am we're approaching the village. ETA 5 minutes." The pilot called from the cockpit.

Weiss gave a nod before getting out of the co-pilot seat and made her way to the bullhead doors.

"Attention!"

The group of 50 humans and androids gave a salute.

"At ease," Weiss, "We will be arriving at the village in 5 minutes. Prep your equipment and prepare for combat. We don't know what's out there."

The bullhead became buzzing with activity. The sounds of weapon mechanisms filled the once silent bullhead. Androids were checked and Weiss loaded a dozen dust vials into her rapier.

"We have arrived. Prepare for drop!" the pilot called from the cockpit. The bullhead launch bay opened up and the security detail dropped out systematically until Weiss and pilot were the only ones left on the bull head.

"Be careful out there Weiss." the pilot shouted over the wind that whirled through the open bullhead doors.

"I'm not _that_ rusty Velvet," Weiss said as she approached the open door, "I'll see you in a 48 hours. Don't be late." With those words she took a step into thin air and began the plummet to the ground 300 feet below. As she descended she took in the view of the village.

Well it couldn't be called a village anymore. Most of the houses were blackened ruins. The small walls around the village were nothing more than mounds of rocks and rotting wooden posts. Not a single building was still standing. As the ground got closer Weiss formed a glyph at her feet and slowed her descent until she landed on the ground. One of the guards walked up to her.

"These burn marks aren't fresh ma'am. They look weeks, hell, months old." the guard said has he pulled off his helmet, revealing familiar bright blue hair.

"Are you sure Neptune?" Weiss whispered as she visibly paled.

"!00%. What the hell happened here? Grimm can't exactly start fires on their own, especially in a town in the middle of nowhere without electricity or gas lines," Neptune said as he turned around and shouted, "Fan out! Look for survivors. If not..." he hesitated for a moment before saying, " At least find their bodies..." They began the search at noon.

 **Everything will be fine. There's nothing to worry about. This is Ruby we're talking about.**

4 hours into the search they found nothing. No bodies or no survivors, hell they couldn't even find dust in the small dust store at the middle of the town. They began searching the area surrounding the town.

 **Everything will be fine. There's nothing to worry about. She's probably hiding somewhere.**

She held her breathe. Silence filled the air, only interrupted the rhythmic sound of a shovel hitting dirt. They found something 1 mile out away from the town. On top of a hill next to the dirt road that led to the village sat a makeshift grave marked by a wooden cross. They pulled the body from the grave. A sigh of relief escaped from Weiss. It wasn't her. They searched on. It was 8 hours since they had started.

 **Everything will be fine. There's nothing to worry about. Maybe...**

It was 1 hour after midnight. Neptune walked up to Weiss.

"The rest of the guys are exhausted Weiss. We've been searching this place for 13 hours. I don't think we're going to find anything." Neptune said as he sat on a large boulder, " I mean look at this-" His hand landed on something metallic.

"Weiss! Get over here. You might want to see this."

Weiss rushed over and Neptune placed the object into her hand. She took on look at it and nearly dropped it. In her hands she was a red scroll. It was battered, cracked, and covered in a layer of moss and dirt but she recognized it. It was Ruby's scroll.

"Hey Weiss? Weiss?" Neptune put a hand on her shoulders.

"Call Velvet and send this back to the labs. See if they can find anything from this." Weiss mumbled.

"Weiss are you-" Neptune asked before Weiss cut him off with a shout.

"DO WHAT I PAY YOU TO DO AND CALL VELVET." Weiss screeched, tossing the device at him before she stomped back towards the tiny outpost they set up at the village. Everything felt numb. She couldn't even feel the freezing night air that she was usually sensitive to.

 **She is fine. Everything will be fine.**

 _Then why is her scroll here and not with her?_

She walked on, deep in thought and unaware of what was in front of her. She walked right into a tree branch.

"Gah! What-" Weiss looked up and froze. There on the branch was a piece of cloth, swirling in the wind. On that piece was white snowflake, stained with a large splotch of red. Weiss collapsed into a sobbing mess, weeping in front of torn cloak of her lover.

 _ **Everything was not fine.**_

 _~Present Day: Weiss's Office~_

Blake slowly pushed the door open, taking a peak inside before walking in. It had become a routine at this point, an unhealthy one yes but one nether the less. Everyday around 1:20 she would check on Weiss, who around this time would start drinking the liquor she hid around the office. This all started 3 days after they found Ruby's scroll and cloak. Over time the drinking got worse and her alcohol tolerance wasn't any better either.

"Weiss-" Blake ducked as a bottle of vodka flew over her head.

"BLAKE JUST GO AWAY." Weiss screeched from her desk. Her eyes were bloodshot and red. Her hair was no longer in its usually bun but flowed messily down her back and over her shoulders. On the desk were 4 bottles of vodka, 3 of which were empty.

"Weiss you can't keep doing this-" Blake ducked again as another bottle sailed over her head.

"GET OUT BEFORE I FIRE YOU, YOU FUCKING CAT!" Weiss screamed again as picked up another bottle.

Blake stomped over and grabbed the bottle from the drunken heiress.

"Fire me then." Blake hissed with a glare which quickly melted upon seeing how much the Schnee had deteriorated.

Weiss stared at her with shocked expression before putting her head on her desk and buried it into her arms. Moments later Blake could hear quiet muffled sobbing.

"Weiss I didn't mean it," Blake said as she wrapped her arms around the broken Weiss.

"I-I'm sorry Bla- *hick* Blake. I just, *hic* I-."

"It's alright Weiss. Its okay." Blake whispered to the sobbing Schnee as she patted her head. After a couple of minutes the heiress passed out and Blake carried her to the hidden bedroom inside the office. She put Weiss down on the bed and wrapped Ruby's tattered cloak around the heiress.

Not many people noticed but Blake saw. Weiss was colder and more distant then when she first got to Beacon. She never went outside anymore. The once colorful office was now painted a cold white, there were no flowers nor paintings. It was just like how she saw the world, colorless and lifeless.

Outside the snow fell heavily just like the day she found out that Ruby was gone. The white powder fell slowly, covering a hollow grave.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the late chapter. I'll give you guys something extra special next chapter! As always feel free to leave tips and comments and I'll see you guys next time. Also early Merry Christmas or any winter holiday you celebrate. :) My gift to you guys for the winter holidays wil come with the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: Memories Once More

**Morning Captain. Sorry for the long period of absolutely nothing. Couldn't think of how this was going to play this out. I got a good idea of where I wanna take this. As always, Enjoy and feel free to leave tip, suggestions, or comments.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Memories Once More**

 _~Present day: Christmas Eve : 1:30 p.m~_

Weiss stared off into the frozen sky, kneeling down on one knee with Myrtenaster stabbed firmly into the ground. She took one hand off her weapon and placed it on one of two stone monuments in front of her. One of them read.

 **Here lies Ruby Rose**

 **A He** **ro,** **A Friend, A Daughter, A Lover.**

 **Red Like Roses Fills My Dreams and Brings Me to the Place You Rest.**

They say guilt is the most painful companion of death. In this case it couldn't be anymore true. If only she hadn't said those things, if only she hadn't let her go. If she had been more patient she wouldn't be here kneeing and weeping in front of 2 hollow graves. Like mother like daughter right? They couldn't even find a body to bury, or her weapon to bury in its place.

"Hey Ruby, it's been awhile. Sorry I haven't visited. It's been rough without you here. Work had been busy and I just hadn't had time to stop by," Weiss said as she brushed some snow off of the tombstones,"So how have you been? Yang and Blake's daughter had her first mission a couple of days ago, apparently its going great. Jaune and Phyrra are doing good as well. I've been-*hic* What?" Weiss brought one of her hands face, feeling the tears that had suddenly sprung from her eyes.

"Aw darn it. *sniff*I promised I wouldn't cry- *sniff* ," She wiped her face with one of her sleeves, "God dammit *hic* Stupid dolt why did you- *hic*" The rest of the conversation deteriorated into sobbing.

By the time Weiss came to her senses the sun had began its descent under the horizon. Blake walked up from behind.

"Weiss it's time to go."

"Ok Blake. *sniff* You go on ahead. I'll catch up to you."

Blake gave a quick nod and walked back towards the treeline. Weiss stood up and hefted her rapier from the ground.

"I'll see you soon dolt... and Merry Grimms'mas." Weiss said as she brushed off the last bit of snow from the plaque before placing a rose, made completely out of ice, on to the grave before following Blake through the tree line.

A limo waited for them at the edge of the forest. A person stood there waiting, holding the door open.

"Mrs. Schnee, Mrs. Belladonna you stayed later than usual. Is everything alright?" Gerald, their driver, asked.

"Everything is fine," Weiss said curtly as she entered the vehicle,"Take us to Patch Central Mall."

"As you wish Mrs. Schnee," Gerald responded as he shut the door and returned to the driver's seat,"A little late Christmas shopping Mrs. Schnee?"

Weiss sighed before muttering,"Just drive Gerald."

He gave a short chuckle in response before saying,"As you wish." Awkward silence filled the air as they drove. Blake fidgeted with her wedding ring and Weiss stared emptily out the window. They both dreaded this time of the year. For Blake it was the simple "what do I even get for Yang because every time I ask the response is always something extremely inappropriate". For Weiss it was a slightly more unpleasant experience. Halfway through the ride Blake decided to break the silence.

"So Weiss, what do you think I should get for Yang this year." Blake asked.

"Why don't you just give her the "Bellabooty" like she asks every year." Weiss responded absentmindedly. Blake smacked her on the arm.

"Weiss!" Blake said with a disapproving tone,"Don't encourage her!"

"What? It was just a suggestion." Weiss mumbled as she went back to staring out the window.

"Weiss whats wrong?" Blake asked as she nudged the heiress's arm.

"It's nothing Blake." Weiss responded with a sigh.

"Weiss," Blake said firmly as she put both hands on Weiss's shoulder and forced the heiress to look at her,"You can't keep doing this."

"Blake can we not do this today, please?" Weiss hissed angrily, though her eyes told a different story.

"Is everything ok back there?" Gerald called from the driver's seat.

"Everything is fine," Blake called back before she whispered to Weiss,"You don't have to tell me now. Just know Yang and I are here for you. We all are."

Weiss gave a curt nod before going back to staring out the window absentmindedly. Moments later Gerald announced that they had arrived. Weiss gave a nod in acknowledgement before putting Myrtenaster into its case and sliding it into the compartment under her seat.

"Gerald bring Myrtenaster back to the house." Weiss said as she exited the limo.

"Yes , and when will you be finished with shopping?" Gerald asked as he opened the door.

"Someone else will be picking us up. Your are dismissed for the rest of the day after you bring that back. Go enjoy Grimms'mas with your family." Weiss responded as she exited the vehicle.

Gerald gave a quick nod before walking away. The heiress stopped at the entrance of the mall while Blake just walked through. Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before following Blake through the doors.

"Blake I-" said before Blake cut her off by flicking the heiress's forehead.

"Nope. Your fault you have to do late Grimms'mas shopping."

"Blake-"

"Nope."

"Blake-"

"Nope."

Weiss sighed before muttering,

"When were there 2 brutes..."

"I heard that!" Blake called as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Blake wait! Damn cat..." Weiss muttered in frustration as she tried and failed at locating her faunus friend. She sighed in defeat.

"Might as well get this over with." Weiss took another deep breath as she took in the sights of the place. It wasn't very big but it what it didn't have in size it made up in its abundance of holiday spirit. Lights hung from every place they could reach with a ladder and ribbons covered what the other grimm-shaped ornaments didn't. A singular large tree stood at the center of the mall, covered in small grimm ornaments and lights like the rest of the mall. A large crowd surrounded the tree as they sung carols and exchanged holiday treat. Weiss clenched her fists before exhaling again.

"Let's get this over with.",she muttered as that familiar, aching feeling crept into her chest.

Grimms'mas was a special time of the year, a singular day where people set aside differences and celebrated the joys of life through the exchanging of gifts and the sharing of food. It was basically an excuse to forget the troubles of life and to party and drink. For Ruby and Weiss it was one of their favorite times of the year. It was one of the only days that they were guaranteed that both of them would be at home at the same time. It was an "us" where no one else could, or would dare to, interrupt. They would snuggle by their fireplace and share freshly baked, grimm shaped cookies and generally enjoy each other's company. That along with dealing with Ruby's theatrics.

After her disappearance Grimms'mas was never the same. Everything related to it now brought back painful memories. Everything set off an episode of heart wrenching pain. From the lights on the tree to the kids in the grimdeer costumes, everything Grimms'masy tormented her with the thing she could never have again. Ever since that day, this time of the year served as a reminder that happiness could be taken away just as easily as it is given.

As she walked through the mall, memories flashed through her mind. The snow was falling, the peals of laughter, the pouts, the smiles, grimmdeer suit, those silver pools. Every step brought forth another memory. Every memory felt like a bullet through her heart. Next thing you know she was no longer walking but jogging. The jog turned into a sprint. She ran as far as her legs could take her. She ran from the mall, the street, the town.

When she came to her senses she was standing at a familiar cliff, the glow of the sunset reflecting off of the 2 stone plaques in front of her. The broken heiress fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?!," Weiss screamed as she punched the ground, "Why?! Why?! WHY?!"

*thump*

"Why?!"

*thump*

"Why?! Why?! **WHY?!** "

*thump* *thump* * _ **CRACK**_ *

The heiress quickly cradled her hand as pain shot up her arm. She stayed there for a few moments before inspecting her hand. It was mangled and blood poured from several cuts and gashes. A fragment of white bone was peeking out of one of her knuckles. She hugged her broken arm as she continued to cry.

"Why did you leave me? *hic*Wh-*hic*"

*Snap*

Weiss whirled around, half standing up with her injured hand close to her, just in time to see a large Beowolf leaping at her. She stumbled backwards away from the grimm as she brought her uninjured hand to her side to grab Myrtenaster. It wasn't there. The grimm was right above her. She threw up a glyph. It appeared in the middle of the grimm, effectively splitting it in half but her efforts were for not. The front half of the crashed right into the Schnee, it's momentum sending both tumbling off the cliff. As they flew she put out both arms as she tried to grab on to the ledge. Her first hand missed the ledge. Her other hand grabbed a small crevice a few feet under the ledge. Instead of relief she felt a flare of pain run down her arm. She had grabbed the ledge with her broken hand.

"Ice Queen! Hang in there!" A familiar voice shouted. Was it Yang? When did she get here? _It doesn't matter._

"Grab my hand!" Yang shouted as she reached down.

Weiss looked upwards, a sad smile decorating her face.

"Sorry Yang, not this time..."

"Weis-"

"I coming Ruby, wait for me." Weiss whispered as a single tear rolled down her face. Then her hand gave out.

"WEISS!"

Time seemed to slow as the heiress fell. She felt the wind rush through her hair. She smelled woodsy smell of forest. She watched the stars peek out of the darkness in the sky, along with the cliff and the small golden figure that looked more distant as the seconds ticked on.

 ***THUD***

She hit the ground and world faded into darkness.

* * *

.

 _ ***Beep***_

..

 _ ***Beep***_

...

 _ ***Beep***_

_/\\_

 _ ***Beep***_

_/\\_/-_

 _ ***Beep***_

_/\\_/-_/\\_

 _ ***Beep***_

 _What? What's that noise?_

She tried to get up, but she couldn't. It felt like there was a boulder sitting on top of her chest.

 _Why is it hard to breathe?_

She tried to move her arms to shove the object off, but she couldn't. Her arms felt weak; like there were anchors attached to them.

 _Why can't I move?_

Then everything came rushing back and her eyes shot open. They were immediately blinded by the bright ceiling lights. She squinted until her eyes adjusted. Since Weiss couldn't get up she turned her head to one side. To the left of her was a heart monitor along with a bag filled with clear solution that fed into her arm. She was in the hospital. More importantly. She was alive.

She turned her head the other way. There was a small table to her right with a few of her possessions along with 4 wooden grimm carvings. She looked down at the linen sheets and-

Wait. Wooden carvings? Her head snapped right back to the small table. How? What kind of sick joke was this? There was only one person she knew who could carve like this. She inched her arm towards the table until the weight on her chest _moved._

 _It couldn't be._

Weiss slowly turned her head in the direction of the movement. There on her chest was a mass of black hair, tipped with red. The heiress stared at it. Behind the red tips, a single silver pool stared back.

With a cheery voice it said, "Morning Weiss."

* * *

 **Don't we all love cliff hangers? Now if you excuse me.**

 ***Hides in bunker***

 **Also yeah I finished all the overhaul stuff! If you guys still find a few errors tell me. Much appreciated. I'll see you guys in the next one and thank you so much for being patient.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Weathered Flower

**Morning captain. This took a lot longer than I thought it would but here you go. I really need to stop giving deadlines I can't meet... Also I added a little something to chapter 1,2,3, and 4... Basically every chapter now that I look at it. I suggest you check em out even if they're just small changes. Just thought of it when writing this chapter. Makes story a little better. Anyways...As always feel free to leave suggestions and advice in the reviews below and if you guys find any grammar/spelling mistakes please do point them out. Enjoy :).**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Weathered Flower**

 _With a cheery voice it said, "Morning Weiss."_

Weiss stared at the small person who was sprawled on top of her. The Schnee then proceeded to rub her eyes with the sleeves of her hospital gown before looking at the one person she never thought she'd see again. There, sitting on her stomach, was Ruby Rose with a dorky smile plastered on her face.

"What...How...I've gone off the deep end," Weiss said as she buried her head in her hands, "I'm seeing dead people."

"Weiss? Weis-" Weiss shoved her cast covered, left hand over Ruby's mouth.

She looked down as her other hand clenched the bed sheets. Moments later she looked up, tears running down her face, as she choked out in between sobs,"If I'm hallucinating this, if this is just a dream, just let me enjoy this for a little longer. I don't care if this isn't real. Jus-*sniff*Just-"

Ruby gently removed Weiss's hand from her mouth with her free hand before planting a kiss on her lover's forehead.

"Weiss. This isn't a dream," Ruby whispered softly,"Weiss. Weiss look at me. Weiss? Stay there I'm going to get the nurs-Ack!"

Ruby was cut off as Weiss propelled herself forward with a glyph, tackling both of them off of the bed. The heart monitor Weiss was connected let out one ominous tone as it's patient was disconnected from it. They landed with Weiss firmly wrapped around Ruby's neck with the Schnee crying into Ruby's shoulder, "NO. No, don't leave. Not again. Please no don't leave no no no I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't leave not again no-."

"Weiss..." Ruby whispered, her voice cracking as she returned Weiss's embrace, "Weiss it's ok, I'm not leaving. I-I'm right here. I-I'm never leaving again."

It was then 2 nurses and a doctor rushed in to check on Weiss and Ruby quietly waved them off. The doctor silently nodded before turning off the heart monitor and exiting the room with the nurses. Ruby returned to comforting Weiss who was crying and mumbling incoherently into her shoulder. They stayed there for what seemed like hours before tears stopped flowing from Weiss's eyes. Weiss looked up again looking at Ruby's right eye. She reached up and touched the eye-patch that now covered Ruby's left eye with her uninjured right hand. Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and pulled it down, wrapping both her hands around Weiss's.

"Ruby...how-" Weiss froze as noticed something odd, something missing from her partner's hand.

Ruby chuckled awkwardly before releasing Weiss's fingers before turning her hand over revealing only 3 of 5 fingers remained on her left hand, "Hehe...Its a long story."

"Ruby what..." Weiss trailed off as she looked over Ruby, her face paling at what she began to notice. A new collection of scars decorated Ruby's face; the most prominent scars being the thick scar that trailed from her left eyebrow, passing through her eye-patch, and ending just above her chin and the 3 jagged scars running across her face. The left side of her neck was covered in new burn scars that led down her neck and into her red and black sweater. The scars led all the way down her left arm. Her legs were-

...

...

...

 **What?**

Weiss slowly looked up until light-blue eyes met faded silver. At that moment she felt it. She felt a shiver run down her spine, the feeling her sins crawling on her back.

"Ruby," Weiss whimpered, choking on her last few words, as fresh tears ran down her face. "Wha... What happened to your leg?"

Ruby's right leg looked perfectly fine except for a new x-shaped scar on the left side of her knee. What horrified Weiss was Ruby's left leg...or what was left of it would be more accurate. Her left leg, covered in gauze, ended just above where her knee should have been.

"Its a long story." Ruby responded with a sad smile as she brushed a tear off of Weiss's face."Weiss I..."

Weiss stared at her for a moment before looking down.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper those years ago," Weiss whispered as tears rolled down her face on to her hospital gown,"I-if I didn't tell you go you would still...D-dear Oum Ruby I'm so sorry."

"Shhh. Weiss this isn't your fault." She said as she scooted closer to Weiss before putting a comforting hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Please don't apologize. Please don't cry."

"There was no way this was your fault so please don't beat yourself up over my mistakes." Ruby pleaded.

Weiss remained there staring down at the ground as sobs shook her small frame. They sat there for a quiet 4 seconds before a mischievous smile spread across Ruby's face.

"O Weiss~" Ruby practically sang as she held her hands up, wiggling her 8 remaining fingers mischievously.

Weiss's snapped up upon hearing that tone.

"Don't. You. Dare-"

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Ruby yelled as she shoved Weiss to the ground and attacked her sides.

"R-R-Ruby n-no. Sto-sto-stOP thHAHAHAHA" Weiss squealed in between fits of high pitched laughter. "Mercy~hee"

Weiss squirmed helplessly under Ruby's attack.

"Say Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cried with glee.

"Uncle Qro-OW." Weiss squealed, her voice rising in pitch at the end before falling into another fit of laughter.

"I can't hear you." Ruby snickered.

"UNCLE QR-OOW" Weiss choked out in between bouts of laughter.

"Feeling better?" Ruby smirked as she ceased her assault.

"D-dunce," Weiss gasped has she tried to regain her breath."And..thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming back. For staying with me even though I-"

Ruby pressed her lips against Weiss's; cutting her off. Weiss's eyes widen and shock before they closed again as she sighed into her lover's lips. Ruby happily hummed before pulling away.

"Weiss. Meine Liebe ist für Sie und einzig Sie, bis zum Ende der Zeit." the little huntress recited in horrible Atlesian as she took out 2 familiar looking silver and red metal bands.

"Ruby..." Weiss stared at the little huntress and her dorky smile before responding. "Ich liebe dich auch. Für immer und ewig, dolt"

"But I'm _your_ dolt."

For the first time in 4 years Weiss smiled a genuine smile. "But you're _my_ dolt."

"Welcome back Ruby." Weiss said as she leaned in towards Ruby and Ruby returned the gesture. Weiss placed her hands on Ruby's hips, resting her uninjured hand on one side and her cast covered hand on the other side, as their lips met. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's neck and slowly pulled her down-

"Ahem...Is it just me or is this some crazy deja vu cause I am sure I've walked in on this before." familiar voice said with a scandalous tone.

Weiss shot off of Ruby and whirled around to see Yang standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a shit eating grin on her face. Standing behind Yang was Blake who was blushing a deep red and was in the process of stopping a nosebleed and muttering something along the lines of Ninja's of Love fantasies coming true. Weiss glared at Yang with a look of frozen fury. Moments later it shifted into a mischievous smile.

"Are you gonna stand there," Weiss purred seductively as she grabbed the edge of her hospital gown and pulled it sightly further up her thigh; revealing a scandalous amount of skin."or are you going to join us?"

What followed was like a scene straight out of one of Ruby's animes.

"Weiss!" Ruby squeaked as she turned red as a strawberry and smack Weiss's arm.

Blake collapsed with blood trickling from her nose as she muttered something about cold fingers and team bonding "activities".

"Nope, nope, nope fuck that. I'm out." Yang said as she disappeared around the corner.

"Weiss, why?" Ruby wined;her face now a slightly lighter shade of red. "Why would you do that?"

"Hey she started it." Weiss countered with a playful smile. "Plus she's been teasing us for years. It was nice to see her take a dose of her own medicine."

Ruby humphed with her arms crossed and a familiar heart wrenching pout on her face. Gods Weiss missed that pout.

"So...Weiss can you..." Ruby said, her voice getting quieter as she spoke."umm can you-"

"Help you up? You didn't have to ask," Weiss interrupted as she hooked her arms underneath Ruby's leg and back before pulling her into a bridal carry. "Dolt."

"Sorry it's just I can't-"

"Nope" Weiss interrupted with a smile on her face.

"Weis-"

"Nope" Weiss repeated as sat down at the head of the hospital bed with Ruby sitting in between her legs. She leaned back on the wall that the bed was pressed against and wrapped her arms around Ruby's stomach who stiffened before relaxing into Weiss's embrace with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Don't apologize." Weiss murmured. "Just tell me about where you've been these past 4 years."

"Oh. Okay" Ruby said as she got settled." I guess I'll start at the beginning..."

And so Ruby spun her tale. Her tale of arriving at the quaint little village deep in northern Mistral. Her tale of meeting new friends. Her tale of becoming friends with the village elder and hearing his wise advice. Her tale of always missing Weiss. Her tale of the accident at the dust shop and a little sneeze that started the inferno that burnt down the town. She was caught unaware and didn't shield herself with aura in time. Weiss scolded Ruby at that part. Ruby pouted and Weiss forgave her. So Ruby continued.

She spent 3 years in the northern Mistral grimmlands getting lost over and over again. Ruby and the survivors (which was the entire village minus little asthmatic Kalo who died peacefully in his sleep hours after evacuation and Niald who had dropped and broken the crate of fire dust that caused Ruby to sneeze and was caught in the blast.) traveled until they stumbled upon another hunter in Mistral. He helped them get to the walls of Mistral before waving goodbye. There Ruby parted with the villages and took an airship to Patch after calling Blake and Yang. She arrived in patch a week before Grimms'mas and they planned to surprise Weiss with her return.

"And here I am now sitting on a hospital bed with you." Ruby said as she ended her story.

"Why didn't you just call me instead of Yang?" Weiss asked as she combed her fingers through Ruby's hair.

"I was afraid you were still mad at me." Ruby said sheepishly. Weiss's hand froze in Ruby's hair for a moment before she continued combing through Ruby's hair.

"I could never stay mad at you. You know that right?" Weiss whispered softly.

"I know but its just..." Ruby trailed off.

Weiss sighed before turning Ruby around to face her.

"Ruby Schnee Rose. We've been married for 16 years for Oum's sake. One fight isn't going to make me hate you. We've been over this." Weiss flicked Ruby's forehead earning an 'ow' from the little huntress. "Dolt."

"Thank you Weiss." Ruby said before wrapping her arms around Weiss. There was a moment of silence before Ruby whispered."I love you."

"I love you too." Weiss murmured back as she returned Ruby's embrace. "Forever and ever."

10 minutes later Yang and Blake returned to find Ruby asleep in Weiss's arms. Yang snickered quietly as she took a picture, with flash off, before gently closing the door and walking away with Blake.

"Welp that was a thing."

"Really Yang? You do know Weiss is going to have your head when she finds that, right?" Blake asked as they walked.

"Worth it."

They exited the hospital and walked through the parking lot outside towards a yellow and black motorcycle.

"We aren't going to wait for them?" the faunus asked.

"They'll find a way home." Yang tossed Blake a spare helmet before getting on the motorcycle. "I also have a feeling they'll be there for a while."

"They always find a way to get lost in their own little world." Blake chuckled as she got on the bike. "All's well that ends well I guess."

"I guess so." Yang said as they sped off away from the hospital.

 _The broken moon shone brightly that day. As fate smiled on Remnant, what was lost once had been returned. With their love rekindled they renewed their promise to each other._

 _They would be together forever, and this time forever would really be forever._

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? How did I do? Good, bad, or meh? Again sorry for the long wait. I'm am writing an epilogue after. I hope you enjoyed and will join us on our next awesome adventure (or not so awesome) through more happiness (or mostly angst/ hurt-comfort) and fun. Yeah that's about all I have to say.**

 **Also here are the "Atlesien" (Its German) translations. (Its all google translated.)**

 **"Meine Liebe ist für Sie und einzig Sie, bis zum Ende der Zeit"**

 **= "My love is for you and only you, until the end of time."**

 **"Ich liebe dich auch. Für immer und ewig, dolt"**

 **= "I love you too. Forever and ever, dolt"**

 **Cya next time! :)**


	7. Epilogue

**Morning Captain. I really don't have much to say except enjoy!**

 **Edit: 7/13/2016: I came back and revised some wording in this chapter so stuff made sense. I am still working on the next story. Got side tracked by videogames.**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

 _And so the story goes. It's been 20 years since that incident. A lot has happened since then._

 _Weiss's stay at the hospital was not pleasant when she woke up. The moment she woke up she felt the full extent of the injuries she sustained during her fall. The doctor gave a her a summary of her injuries in a good news bad news type of explaination. Good new as that the Schnee only had 3 broken ribs, a punctured lung due one of her broken ribs spearing it, a variety of cuts and bruises, a large gash on her right arm stretching from her wrist to her elbow, a dislocated wrist, 3 broken fingers, and her left hand had suffered extensive nerve damage and was fractured into 8 different pieces. She was lucky so survive the fall, hitting a tree before hitting the ground saved her. Her aura was at 0.1% when they found her. The doctor said she was surprised Weiss even survived the fall, much less carrying people around 3 days later with 20% of her aura restored. She should thank the tree that broke her fall 30 feet before she hit the ground._

 _Bad news was something completely unrelated to her fall. Major Aura Deterioration is a condition where the generation of aura becomes sluggish and slows down as time goes on. This meant she could not rely on aura to heal or protect her._

 _Due to Weiss's condition, her injuries took much longer to heal causing future complications._ _She had trouble breathing since one of her lungs no longer worked properly. She was always short of breath and tired easily. She could no longer move left wrist and she could barely move the fingers on that hand. Being left handed by nature she had to learn how to write with her other hand along with doing other daily task like cooking with only one hand. Her limitations didn't hamper Weiss's daily life_ _at all_ _, in her opinion, except when she had to chase Ruby around the house whenever Ruby pranked her or stole extra cookies from the jar to give her a good scolding. Ruby was fast for a person with only one leg._

 _Ruby quit being a huntress for obvious reasons (she's missing a leg duh) and spends most of her day at the shop or hobbling to Weiss's office, mismatched clunking footsteps of her plastic and metal prosthetic and combat boots adding more sound to the already loud streets, with 2 lunches in hand. She switches out the prosthetic for a wooden peg leg every Halloween and dons a pirate costume that Weiss couldn't stop laughing at (No that pirate hat does not make you look any more mature)._

 _So Ruby "Red Reaper" Rose retired from being a huntress at the age of 39 with a legacy that no other hunter or huntress will ever surpass with a mission record of 5831/5832 successful missions over the course of 20 years and 125,931 confirmed grimm kills but many speculate the actual number to be at least double that._

 _After that she opened a small weapons repair and shoppe, the White Rose Armory, in Patch soon after retirement._ _She opened the shop after Weiss complained about her constantly setting the garage on fire, 8 separate times within 3 months, when she was enjoying her "little" hobby. (Its not an obsession she says.)_ _It was a dainty little place with a polished oak door, tiled floors, semi-organized shelves, and a forge in the back with every tool you can name. Behind the counter, hung side by side, was the Crescent Rose and_ _Myrtenaster. Both were newly polish, and in the Crescent Rose's case newly repaired as well. Both weapons were officially retired but were still combat capable._

 _The shop was a small place, wedged between a bakery and library, and had competition with the other 2 larger weapon shops in the small town. One of the shops, the one around the block of the White Rose Armory, switched to selling dust soon after Ruby set up shop._ _There was no need for any other shops with the one that Ruby was running was still around._ _Anyone who came into the White Rose Armory became loyal customers due to the unbeatable quality and customer service that the White Rose Armory had._

 _1 years after the incident the Schnee Dust Company, who had also branched out into medical science after Weiss took over the company upon graduating, finally perfected the revolutionary medical science field they had started in after 21 years of research. 10 months later the world's first aura conceived child, carried by Ruby Rose, was born. She had Weiss's snow white hair and Ruby's shimmering silver eyes. After much deliberation, and begging on Ruby's part, their daughter was named Shirayuki Schnee Rose (after the color of her hair and one of Ruby's blasted anime characters). She would follow the same career path as her mothers. She enrolled at Signal at the age of 6 and then Beacon at 18._

 _Weiss and Ruby are still happily married at the ages of 61 and 59._

* * *

It was quite a comical scene but one seen often on Patch. The air was filled with a combination gleeful laughter, weirdly spaced footsteps, angry shouting, and the angry tapping of a cane. There was a short woman with red hair running, kinda fast hobbling really, away from a white haired woman who fasted walked after her. On the red woman's shoulder sat another short person with white hair who was giggling uncontrollably.

"SHIRAYUKI SCHNEE ROSE YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT." Weiss screamed as she shook her cane angrily."RUBY SCHNEE ROSE YOU SHOULD NOT BE ENCOURAGING THIS BEHAVIOR."

"You gotta catch us first!" Ruby yelled back as she sped up with Shirayuki giggling madly on her shoulders.

"RAHHH"

Ruby turned around just as Weiss's cane smacked her right in the face. She stumbled for a half step before falling backwards and sending their daughter tumbling off of her shoulders. Behind her was Weiss, who was breathing rather heavily, with her hand still extended.

"HA! *huff* got *huff* you." Weiss wheezed as she made her way to Ruby and promptly collapsed onto her the moment she got there.

"*Oof* Hehe. Got me." Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss.

"Got you." Weiss huffed out before pressing her lips against Ruby's.

"EWWW MOMMM." the teenager next to them whined.

"Come here you little rascal. I haven't even started with you yet." Weiss said before pulling Shirayuki over with one hand. Weiss wrapped that same arm around her waist before tickling her.

"N-n-no t-Hhat's not f-f-fair m-momm~a. Stop~hahaha"

Weiss chuckled before letting her go.

"Ready for your second year?." Ruby asked as she pulled them both off the ground and dusting Shirayuki's clothes off with her hands. "Did you remember to pack your extra shirts?"

"Yep" Shirayuki said enthusiastically.

"Pajamas?"

"Yess"

"Your weapons?"

Shirayuki pulled out a large white and red axe, it's twin polished blades gleamed in the sun, and pulled the lever on it and mechshifting it into a rail-gun.

"Got Crescent Snow right here."

"Sexy underwear?"

"Mommmm I'm only 19." Shirayuki whined.

"Ruby you shouldn't being teaching her these things yet." Weiss chided.

"But you taught me alot more when I was in my secon-"

Weiss practically shoved her hand into Ruby's mouth to silence her, her face almost glowing red. "RUBY!"

"EWWW MOM I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT."

"Hehe woops." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Come on Shirayuki. You're going to miss the airship if you don't hurry." Weiss chided as she combed Shirayuki's hair back into place with a hand before turning her around and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye mom! By momma!" Shirayuki said as she took off towards the airships.

"Tell Amber I said hello!"

"Okay!" Shirayuki shouted back.

The pair watched their daughter disappear into the crowd of hunters-in-training, a smile on both of their faces.

"She's just like you Ruby."

"Hm?"

"She's so energetic."

"Hm."

"She also blew up the front of the school on her first day."

"Hey!"

"I'm just messing with you." Weiss extended a hand. "Ready to head back?"

Ruby bowed exaggeratedly before taking Weiss's hand and planting a kiss on it. "Of course princess."

She the suddenly swept the Schnee off her feet and into a princess carry, eliciting a yelp from Weiss.

"Warn me next time." Weiss said as she flicked Ruby's forehead.

Ruby chuckled before planting a kiss on Weiss's lips. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Für immer und ewig." Weiss responded. "Dolt."

Ruby carried Weiss back to the car, humming a happy tune. The sun shone brightly that day. The birds sang harmonically. It was almost fate's way of saying,

 _"And finally they lived happily ever after."_

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **Yeah happy endings! So what did you guys think? Decent enough for a first story? No? Meh? I struggled a lot trying to write this. I couldn't get anything in order at first and forgot to plan a majority of the story and ended up just writing stuff down. Ended up having to rewriting portions of the story but this was fun. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys and gals in the next adventure (hopefully).**


End file.
